1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rod holders and, more particularly, to fishing rod holders especially adapted for being supported by a horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is an activity that often takes a large amount of patience. A person may use a fishing rod a relatively long time before a fish bites at a hook at the end of a line. Because of the time involved, a person may become bored waiting for a fish to bite. To relieve a person of considerable boredom and inactivity for considerable periods of time, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices which support a fishing rod, with a hook and line in the water, so that it need not be held by a person. However, when a fish does bite, the fishing rod can easily be grasped by the person, and the person can reel in the fish.
Fishing rod holders come it two basic types: those supported by the ground; and those supported by an above-ground horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing. Although the present invention relates to fishing rod holders supported by an above-ground, horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing, those supported by the ground are briefly discussed in relation to desirable features for any fishing rod holder.
One problem associated with a number of conventional ground-supported fishing rod holders relates to the fact that the fishing rod handle are supported in such a way that a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself tends to pull the fishing rod out from the fishing rod holder. In this respect, for any fishing rod holder, it would be desirable if the fishing rod holder prevents a fishing rod from being pulled out from the fishing rod holder by a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself.
Another problem associated with a number of conventional ground-supported fishing rod holders relates to a tendency to dislodge the fishing rod from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod. This can occur when a hooked fish swims from side to side in the water. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder reduces a tendency for the fishing rod to be dislodged from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod.
Yet another problem associated with a number of conventional ground-supported fishing rod holders relates to the ability of a person to quickly remove the fishing rod from the fishing rod holder when a fish strikes at the hook. Moreover, the trajectory of removing the fishing rod from the fishing rod holder should be conducive to retaining the fish on the hook. Such features are not present in some conventional fishing rod holders. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder permitted a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining the hooked fish on the hook.
Now turning to fishing rod holders supported by an above-ground, horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing, U.S. Pat. No. D397,405, of the present inventor herein, discloses such a fishing rod holder. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 is herein incorporated by reference. In fact, the features of the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 permit it to be used as a ground-supported fishing rod holder as well. The two spikes which extend downward, can be inserted into the ground. In addition, the V-shaped portion of the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 permits a fishing rod to be retained in the crotch of the V-shaped rod support. As a result, if a fishing rod is pulled longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod, the handle of the fishing rod is retained by the V-shaped rod support and is blocked from being pulled longitudinally out from the fishing rod holder. Moreover, the V-shaped rod support prevents a fishing rod from being moved side to side when a hooked fish swims from side to side in the water. Also, the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 permits a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining the hooked fish on the hook. That is, the desirable trajectory of pulling the fishing rod upward and backward from the fishing rod can be easily accomplished by the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405.
Now, by the present invention herein, a fishing rod holder is provided that retains all of the benefits of the fishing rod holder of U.S. Pat. No. D397,405, and, in addition, provides additional features and benefits. It is noted that a portion of the fishing rod holder which is used to secure the fishing rod holder to an above-ground, horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing, is not with respect to the width of the railing upon which the holder rests. Given the fact that the widths of different boat railings and dock railings vary, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder were provided that is adjustable to fit a variety of widths of railings.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 does not specifically provide a structure which receives and supports a handle of a fishing rod and the reel of the fishing rod. So that a fishing rod holder can be effectively used to support a fishing rod and be left unattended, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder included structures with receive and support and handle and reel of a fishing rod.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fishing rod holders, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing rod holder which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents a fishing rod from being pulled out from the fishing rod holder by a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself; (2) reduces a tendency for the fishing rod to be dislodged from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod; (3) permits a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining a hooked fish on the hook; (4) is adjustable to fit a variety of widths of railings; and (5) includes structures with receive and support and handle and reel of a fishing rod. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing rod holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a fishing rod holder apparatus which includes a first support unit which includes a V-shaped rod reception portion and first lateral confinement means for supporting the V-shaped rod reception portion. A second support unit includes railing rest means connected to the first lateral confinement means, for resting on top of a railing. The second support unit also includes second lateral confinement means connected to the railing rest. A third support unit is connected to the second support unit. The third support unit includes a front extension portion connected to the second support unit. A first handle rest portion is connected to the front extension portion. A rear extension portion is connected to the first handle rest portion, and a second handle rest portion is connected to the rear extension portion.
The first lateral confinement means includes a pair of first risers connected to opposite ends of the V-shaped rod reception portion. The railing rest means includes a pair of railing rest members connected to the pair of first risers and includes a U-shaped member. The front extension portion is connected to the second support unit by a downwardly curved portion. The second handle rest portion is connected to the rear extension portion by an upwardly curved portion.
With a second embodiment of the invention, the second support unit includes first separation distance adjustment means, and the third support unit includes second separation distance adjustment means which engage with the first separation distance adjustment means. A reinforcement strut is connected between the first risers.
The first separation distance adjustment means includes a pair of adjustment tubes, and the second separation distance adjustment means includes a pair of adjustment rods telescopically received in the adjustment tubes. Each of the adjustment tubes includes a first direction projecting tube portion and a second direction projecting tube portion. The first direction projecting tube portion is longer than the second direction projecting tube portion.
Locking means are provided for locking the first separation distance adjustment means in a selected location with respect to the second separation distance adjustment means. The locking means includes locking bolt reception channels in the adjustment tubes, and locking bolts are received in the locking bolt reception channels.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least two preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such fishing rod holder apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which prevents a fishing rod from being pulled out from the fishing rod holder by a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus that reduces a tendency for the fishing rod to be dislodged from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which permits a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining a hooked fish on the hook.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus that is adjustable to fit a variety of widths of railings.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod holder apparatus which includes structures with receive and support and handle and reel of a fishing rod.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.